1. Field
The present invention relates to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, rechargeable batteries that can be reused by being repeatedly charged serve as a power supply for mobile devices or for driving a motor of a hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle, and the like. Each rechargeable battery typically includes an electrode assembly and a case accommodating the electrode assembly. The rechargeable batteries may be classified into a prismatic type, a pouch type, and a cylindrical type depending on the type of case used and the electrode assembly positioned in the case may be classified into a winding type and a stacking type depending on the structure of the electrode assembly accommodated therein.